


A Movie and a Date

by ArgentShiroi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Puns & Word Play, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentShiroi/pseuds/ArgentShiroi
Summary: “You’re that journalist… Ichiko Ohya, I believe?”“Should I be flattered that you remember me, Prosecutor?” Ohya asked, her voice dropping silky low by the time Sae’s title had rolled off. She was flirting with Sae in front of her sister.*One moment Sae was teasing Makoto and the next Makoto is being the matchmaker.





	A Movie and a Date

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not fond of writing even slightest humour but sometimes I have idea that requires it. Hopefully you all like!

As an adult, Sae was the one who took initiative to build their damaged relationship and asked if Makoto would like to see a new movie with her. She knew that her sister wanted to see the new detective movie that Sae herself would have never chosen herself. She saw more than fair share of criminals daily but… It was the first step and that was far more important than the quality of the movie.

Adults were supposed to take the first step, to be trustworthy. Sae knew that she wasn’t as trustworthy as she wanted to, but she had promised that she would be, for Makoto, for everyone. She would not make same mistakes again and let her desires rule over her.

Sae watched as Makoto chatted lightly with a woman who read fortunes from tarot cards. She did not need to check her watch to know that she was not late. Makoto simply was early (just like Sae). The fortune teller seemed to notice Sae first and said something to Makoto.

“Hey sis, you’re early.”

“So are you,” Sae chuckled.

“I guess… want to get a cup of coffee before the movie? We have time so…” Makoto bit her lip, not knowing what to say. Sae sighed inwardly. They had once so close relationship and now they struggled with small-talk.

Sae nodded and let Makoto lead her to the place. Her eyes rose when she recognised the name. It was a bar! A part of her wanted to know why her _underage_ little sister greeted the bartender like old friend.

“I have visited this place with Akira few times,” Makoto said quietly, as if she had read Sae’s mind. “And don’t worry, it’s only for coffee.”

“On a date?” Sae smiled when her little sister blushed.

“N-no, it’s not like that. He… uh, we’re just friends.”

“Oh, really?” Sae couldn’t help but grin.

“Sis!” Makoto was completely flustered now and glared at her.

“Tell me about this crush of yours?” Sae asked though her voice was still slightly teasing. Makoto had never before been this obviously crushing on someone. Or maybe Sae had not simply realised it?

“No thanks. You’ll only tease me,” Makoto grumbled like a properly sulky teenager. Thank heavens being a Phantom thief had not forced her to completely grow up. In fact, it seemed that her friends had taught her to be less serious and more like a teen.

 “So there’s something?”

“No!”

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks,” Sae quoted which earned an eyeroll from Makoto.

“Do you think quoting Shakespeare helps your cause, prosecutor Niijima?” Makoto shot back playfully. This, too, was something she had missed a lot.

“To quote or not to quote…” Sae shrugged with a smirk when Makoto rolled her eyes. “But since you’re my sister, I thought that I could give you a chance to confess before the cruel interrogation.”

Makoto was saved when the door was opened and someone walked in.

“Prosecutor Niijima, what a surprise,” a dark-haired woman said the moment she saw them. Sae recognised her immediately. She was a journalist who had written many stories of Phantom Thieves. (And Makoto greeted her too. Just how many connections her little sister had made?!)

“You’re that journalist… Ichiko Ohya, I believe?”

“Should I be flattered that you remember me, _Prosecutor_?” Ohya asked, her voice dropping silky low by the time Sae’s title had rolled off. 

“I, uhm well…” Sae stuttered. She never stuttered! But this, the woman… her thoughts were fragments and she couldn’t focus on anything but the fact that they were _in front of her little sister_.

“You know each other?” Makoto decided to save her sister from further embarrassment. As amusing as it was to her, she knew that Sae hated situations where she was not in control of everything. She was also curious to hear the answer.

“Through work. Prosecutor here has given few statements to media,” Ohya purred.

“Well, I’m not working now, we’re here only for a cup of coffee,” Sae was back to her normal, stoic self, albeit she was blushing slightly.

“Thought that you frequented that place in Yogen Yaya.”

“Should I be alarmed that you know that?” Sae asked lightly. 

“Not really unless you like that sort of thing. As a reporter my trade is information. Need to know where my interviewees feel comfortable. Oh, hey, Lola-chan!”

"I'm not selling you alcohol before noon!" the bartender rolled her eyes.

While Ohya was distracted with ordering, Makoto leaned towards her sister and whispered that she wanted to visit the book shop. With a final whisper of good luck, Makoto left, grinning widely.

Sae was nervous and mortified when the door closed after Makoto. Ohya had flirted to her right in front of her little sister! And the reporter wasn’t bothered by the audience at all. Such displays of confidence should not be as attractive as they were.

Sae sipped her coffee and wished that it was something stronger. Some liquid courage would be nice. She wanted to be furious at the other woman but she couldn’t. She was grown woman so she shouldn’t feel as nervous as she was. She wasn’t feeling like this because Ohya was attractive, or because the reporter was a woman, but because of Makoto.

Her little sister had been supportive and clearly amused. Would she change her mind later? Sae had never come out to her sister and hadn’t exactly planned to do so either. There had never been any reason. As a prosecutor in male-filled environment she had chosen to keep her sexuality hidden. Her excuse to not to date had always been her job. Now she had no idea what to do with this situation.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Ohya asked seriously as she returned from the toilet.

“It’s nothing, really,” Sae reassured the other woman quickly. She didn’t want to talk about it, think about it. Putting career first had always required sacrifices but it didn’t mean that she liked to think about them. Instead she looked out.

It was raining cats and dogs. Seeing movies when she drenched didn’t appeal at all. Ohya noticed where she looked and put her hand on Sae’s. It was supposed to be a kind, friendly gesture but Sae could only think that she wanted to hold that hand.

“You were going to the movie theatre, right? I’ll walk you there,” the reported offered.

“I-I’m fine” Sae protested weakly. She was reluctant to let Makoto see her with Ohya again. Makoto was probably going to ask few uncomfortable questions and Sae didn’t look forward to it at all. Still, she needed to answer in order to keep repairing their strained relationship.

Ohya rolled her eyes. “Right. You’ll only catch cold. Come on. I’m heading that way.”

She took Sae’s hand and the prosecutor couldn’t have said no even if she had wanted.

 

*

Makoto bit her lip to keep herself from grinning when she saw her sister walking with the reporter under the same umbrella. Sae had dared to tease her about Akira when there was nothing at all. Well, now Makoto was going to have her revenge like a reasonable adult. She would, of course, tease her sister mercilessly.

Sae was still uncharacteristically awkward when they reached the movie theatre. Ohya scribbled something behind a card calmly. Makoto had already decided that the outgoing reporter would good match to her sister.

“Say, want to meet up later for a drink or two?” the reported asked casually.

Makoto would never let her sister forget the next few seconds.

Sae froze completely and stared at Ohya like a deer in headlights. Contrasting the stillness, a blush rose on her cheeks slowly. Before Sae could do anything, even blink, Ohya grinned and stepped closer. She swiped gently Sae’s lips with a business card before tucking it behind Sae’s ear and winked.

“Give me a call.”

Sae was blushing even more. Although she had to admit that the way Ohya asked her sister out was really cool. Makoto wished that she had confidence to do the same some day.

Sae stared after the reporter and swallowed hard, finally seeming to remember how to move. Makoto aww’ed at her sister.

“Seems to me that _you_ have a date after the movie?”

“Le-let’s just go,” Sae mumbled.

Makoto nudged her sister. “To tease or not to tease, that’s the question.”

“Shakespeare must be turning in his grave,” Sae said flatly. They both knew the answer to Makoto’s question and Sae wasn’t thrilled at all.

Makoto was.

“Who would have known that the fierce Prosecutor Nijima could get so adorably flustered if someone asked her out?”

“Makoto,” Sae warned.

“You two seemed to get along well. You’re going to say yes, right?” Makoto asked simply and paused for a moment. She had no idea how to say correctly what she wanted. Sae had to be freaking out because someone had flirted with her in front of Makoto and because that someone was a woman. If the situation had been reverse, Makoto would be too. “You know, I approve your choice.”

Sae was blushing again. She mumbled a quick thank you and refused to meet Makoto’s eyes.

Makoto grinned. She had a joke she absolutely had to say even if it was awful.

“You got a _calling card_. Think that she’s going to steal your heart?”

Sae groaned although her lips curled upwards for a second. Makoto giggled as she dragged her sister to watch the movie.

When Sae was turning switching her phone off, she noticed that she had a new message. Biting her lower lip, she hoped that it was nothing that required her immediate attention. Well, even if it was, she could pretend that she hadn’t seen it. 

_Have a nice movie! Ps. You are adorable when you blush. xo Ohya_


End file.
